Amegakure
Konohagakure and Amegakure, the first great shinobi nations, thrived in the embrace of peace and unity having been established just twenty years ago. Each nation brought together a divided world by gathering the dysfunctional clans under singular, powerful leadership, the Hokage and Amekage. The first generation of shinobi nation citizens were born and raised as members of a single village regardless of past faults or blood. The new generation grew up in a world thriving with life compared to the warring clans of the past. Growth and prosperity served well to preclude a devastating fall. Seemingly overnight, everything changed. That night marks in history what is now considered the largest organized attack on the shinobi world to date. Blood stained the streets and fires burned homes like horrifying beacons in the night. The coupe had been a success. Three shinobi from each village struck their homeland simultaneously wielding a foreign power that was unleashed on their family and comrades alike. Their goal was clear, complete execution of the very clan leaders who had agreed to bring the villages together under their Kage so many years ago. Rumors from that night spread like wildfire through the remaining population. The people spoke in hushed whispers of the dreadful power that the three men wielded against their fellow villagers. The only consistency was the abnormal lights that followed their moves, the flash of red while the cloaked figure slew the leader of Uchiha clan, the flash of yellow around the figure who beheaded the leader of the Kaguya clan. Horrifying losses burnt into the memories of the helpless onlookers punctuated by the gruesome murder of all of the clan heads. For those who were there, it seemed like a lifetime compressed into mere hours, now it's one more bloody night in shinobi history. The aftermath was chaos in the shinobi world. Remaining leadership scrambled in attempts to restore the ranks, recruiting heavily and demanding justice for the fallen. The leaders of each nation desperately sought to re-establish control of the leaderless clans as fear bubbled to life between the citizens. The unrest couldn’t be quelled, and the people looked to the upcoming generation, praying for safety, praying for guidance, praying for someone to stop the usurpers should they come back 'History' After decades of lies and deceit between the clans and all people of coastal regions, the small settlement was founded on the waters very edge. Though relations between the people had quelled years of disputes, the lies and deceit only seemed just below the boiling point for years to come. Though political in every way, the rise and fall in power through the first few months of the foundation of the village by no means were easy transitions. Assassinations, coup d'etat, and other methods of taking power made Amegakure grow more and more unstable by the day, before one such group took hold and never relinquished their hold on the village. They were called the Lighthouse Watchers, a group of some of the most intelligent and brutal individuals in recent history lead by a man known to bring the village into a Golden Age of Prosperity. Through his system of vetting the youth, merchants, and travelers of both domestic relations and foreign to the village, the military and economy rose to unfathomable levels. His reign has not faltered since first taking office, and little is known to what connections he has to the modern world being righteous or despicable. C'lans' Each of the following links will take you to the respective clan's perk list. *Kaguya *Hozuki *Kami *Hoshigaki *Yuki *Shoton